


A Midnight Dip

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Dip

“Connor, what are you doing? What–” Oliver’s protests are cut off as the other man grabs his arm and starts pulling him up the stairs. Not the direction Oliver was expecting.

“Come on!”

“Where are we going?!” 

Connor turns to him for just a second as he’s hurrying up the stairs–but it’s enough for Oliver to catch the mischievous gleam in his eye. 

“Wait–” Oliver glances at the sign next to the door they just sped past. Floor 7… two above Michaela’s floor. Which means the next one is… “Oh no! No no no no no. Connor, you didn’t!” 

“Yes, I did!” Connor pulls out a key card from his pocket and waves it in front of the card reader.  _“You stole her key card?!”_ Oliver screeches as softly as he can. The little red light blinks to green, and Connor quickly opens the door and rushes through.

Oliver glances behind him quickly before following. 

“Connor, you know this place is off limits at this hour–even to residents who actually live here! Which we are not!” But Connor just smirks at him–that damn crooked smile–and starts removing his jacket. He throws it onto the floor, staying frustratingly silent as Oliver huffs and protests how this is a horrible idea. “When did you even take that card? Michaela’s going to kill you! We could get her in trouble, you’ve probably already set off an alarm just by swiping in here!”

“Oliver, relax,” Connor says gently as he tosses his shirt in the direction of the jacket, and begins to toe his shoes off. “If Michaela didn’t want us illegally hopping into her building’s rooftop hot tub, she shouldn’t have told us about it.”

“You mean she shouldn’t have told _you_ about it.”

Connor shrugs and reaches for the belt of his pants. And Oliver sighs, because there’s just no changing Connor Walsh’s mind once he’s set it to something. He glances at the hot tub on the rooftop deck. A small part of him does fine the thrill of the idea exhilarating… And Connor’s practically naked already… He does look so good naked… But– 

“This is trespassing.”

“Come on, Oliver, live a little.” And now the pants are off, the boxer briefs gone with them. Connor steps out of his little pile of garments, and towards his still hesitant boyfriend.

“Don’t you just love some midnight skinny dipping?”

“Well, I’ve never–I’ve never actually…”

Connor gives him an exaggerated expression of surprise, and Oliver rolls his heads in response. There were a lot of things he had never done before he met Connor.

“Have you?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Oh yeah, loads of times.” Connor nods enthusiastically–overconfidently, the way that reminds him of the Connor he had first met so many months ago. That amazing, beautiful charm of his, exuding charisma and confidence from every pore of his body… it’s intoxicating.

“Well? Are you in?”

Oliver sighs, but eventually he grins. He can’t help it. Connor’s personality is both infectious and addictive. And maybe the thought of _just how many guys_ has Connor gone skinny dipping with?–maybe it pushes his buttons just a little bit. But it’s just enough to push him over the edge.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
